Most communication systems are usually fixed, installed and maintained in premises of service providers. Security mechanisms for operating the communication systems generally include a physical restriction of access to the communication system and software authentication for an end user to use the communication system. Thus, the likelihood of an unauthorized user obtaining physical access to a communication system is low.
However, in some mobile wireless systems such as deployable networks, mobile stations and associated networks can be operated anytime and anywhere. Consequently, the likelihood that such a system becomes stolen or physically hijacked is greater.